Kisses
by gordiesplace
Summary: Just a little story I did a while back when some of us were discussing what B&B's first real *loving* kiss might be like and how it might take place


Booth and Brennan were at their favorite diner,after yet another successful case.

As usual, they had a few beers, talked about the case, and after a time their conversation drifted to playful banter as it usually did. Somehow, neither one of them could ever remember how, their talk drifted to the subject of kissing.

It was just friendly talk, they talked about how different types of kisses affect them. What makes a good kiss, a bad one, first kisses, kisses meant to comfort, kisses in moments of passion.

Brennan was expounding on the way a good kisser could make a sexual encounter that much more enjoyable with some great kissing. Going on and on in her analytical way about the physical stimulation good kissing adds to foreplay and to the sex act itself. Booth listened to this for a time ,slowly looking more and more serious, then said,"What about a loving kiss Bones?"

"What do you mean Booth? A loving peck from a parent? Of course, that's an important and positive psychological componant of any child's upbringing...." "No Temp...I mean a kiss from someone who really loves you, from a man that loves you totally. And you love him totally. What do you think of that kind of kiss?"  
"I....." Brennan began......then stopped.

Of course she had had many sexual partners over the years, and of course some of them loved her.....like Sully had,...maybe....but there was a nagging doubt....had they loved her totally? HAD she ever felt a kiss from a man that was in love with her like he had been with no other?

Had she ever loved any of them? Really loved them? Doubts swept through her...and she knew the answer was no....

"I don't know Booth....I'll have to think about that for a while maybe..." Brennan said in an effort to conceal a vague sense of sadness that crept over her. .

"Bones.....Temp...." Booth said, "You've never felt that, have you?"

"Love isn't real, its just chemical and hormonal reactions produced by the body to..." Brennan began, blinking quickly to fight back unexpected tears. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she drunk or something?

"Temp, look at me" Booth said.

She looked across the table at him.

Booth said,"Wouldn't you want someone to show you what a kiss of true love could be like?"

As he said this, something about Booth's expression changed subtly.

Temp watch it happen, and her logical scientists mind tried to study it, quantify it, analyze it, explain it...but she couldn't. All that was swept aside as she looked at him. . Somehow, on a totally emotional and unlogical level, she felt Booth had finally let a long closed barrier down, and as she looked into his eyes, she was looking into depths of him that she had never seen revealed before.

"Temp," Both sad softly. "A kiss between two people in love...well...that's the most intense, fantastic thing there ever was. Until you experience that, you don't know what you're missing. After you do, everything else, no matter how physically pleasing, just doesn't compare.

Brennan, usually not one at a loss for words, could only sit there, frozen by the intensity of Booth's sincerety. She almost felt waves of....something....washing over her that seemed to radiate from him....and the tears welled in her eyes again...what the hell?

"Temp...." Booth reached across the table, and cupped her chin ever so delicately in his hand...his touch sent a thrill of sensation through her whole body, she had never felt anything like it before...from a simple touch...from anyone...

Booth stood and leaned across the table, his eyes looking deeply into hers. Those wonderful eyes. She almost felt she was going to fall into them and be lost forever......the thought at the same time frightened her and surprisingly, pleased her..

"Temp.." Booth muttered again. His hand went from her chin to her cheek, and setteled there in a gesture so soft and loving for that big hand that all Brennan could do was try to snuggle into it.

His hand slowly brushed across her cheek, his thumb grazing her earlobe, sending more shockwaves through her. And then his fingers slid under her hair, cupping the back of her neck gently, and Booth drew her to him.

Brennan was helpless to do anything other than lean toward Booth, to meet his lips as they sought hers.

Booth hesitated, fractions on an inch from Brennan's lips. Her whole body trembled in an agony of anticipation.

Booth, with an almost inaudible whisper, said "I love you Temp, for so long now, I've loved you..." and their lips met.  
The universe disappeared. Despite herself, Brennan's eyes closed, as if her body wanted all other outside intrusions ignored so it could drink in every sensation her lips were feeling.

Booth's kiss wasn't deep and searching, or filled with surging desire. It was a thing gentle and delicate,loving and careing and giving, and it was the most intimate thing that had ever happend to Temperance Brennan in her entire life. Booth's lips barely parted hers, but his kiss seared deeper into her soul than anything she could ever remember.

Tears again welled up, to spill over and course down her cheeks,this time unheeded. Brennan was lost in Booth's kiss, and, she realized distantly, now lost in his love. She didn't hear the happy moan that escaped her through most of that kiss. Then it was over, and both of them came back down to earth.

Brennan, eyes still half closed, muttered breathlessly, "I love you Booth, I didn't want to admit it before, but now I know it, and I can't help it. I love you...oh god..it feels so good to say that...I love you Booth!"  
Booth found himself leaning awkwardly over the table, and Brennan, still sitting, doing the same. Booth sat down, and looked around like he was just remembering where he was. Then he looked at Tempereance, and just gazed into her eyes, and held her hand there in that diner. The clatter and buzz of the busy eatery echoing off the walls, empty bottles and half eaten food between them.

Temp didn't care how that moment, that kiss, hadn't happened on a moonlit beach or some romantic grassy glade or in some fabulous pentouse hotel suite...it was perfect as it was . That had been the most beautiful kiss in her life, she'd always remember it as a first kiss, and she wouldn't have changed a thing. It was a moment that had changed her life, and now she just let the man she loved hold her hand, and they smiled lovingly at each other..

A man and woman and their teenage daughter were sitting at a nearby table, and had watched the whole thing unfold. The mother,with slightly glazed eyes, said, "That was the most romantic thing I've seen in my entire life."

"OMG!" the daughter said. "That was HOT!! I can't wait for a guy to kiss me just like that!!!!"

The father looked at his daughter sharply. "No! Not till you're 30!" 


End file.
